


Le vie del Signore sono Infinite

by YellowAndBlue



Series: Writober2020 - Sammy perde il pelo ma non il vizio [14]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Cimitery, Light Angst, Other, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27006343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowAndBlue/pseuds/YellowAndBlue
Summary: Promt: Day 14 - TombaFandom: The Old GuardDal testo:"Rivedere le strade della sua città era come ritornare a respirare per Nile. Nicolò la osservava rapito, mentre dava indicazioni a Andy e raccontava di luoghi e ricordi della sua vita. I suoi occhi erano luminosi e Nicolò sorrise a vederla così felice. Ma c'era anche una familiare ombra in quello sguardo, l'ombra che attanaglia chi deve stare lontano dalle persone che ama, per il loro bene."
Relationships: Andromache of Scythia & Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani & Nicky | Nicolo di Genova & Nile Freeman
Series: Writober2020 - Sammy perde il pelo ma non il vizio [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947730
Kudos: 3





	Le vie del Signore sono Infinite

-Possiamo fermarci a Chicago per un po'? - Fu la richiesta di Nile, mentre la macchina guidata da Andy percorreva l'autostrada, diretti in Canada. Joe seduto di fianco a lei la guardò confuso. Andy, dallo specchietto retrovisore, la guardava con un'espressione indecifrabile.

-Vuoi rivedere la tua città? - Chiese Nicolò, girandosi per guardarla negli occhi. Nile abbassò lo sguardo, torcendosi le mani.

-Vorrei… far visita a mio padre. - Mormorò, meritandosi uno sguardo compressivo da parte di Nicky. Nile ritornò a guardare Andy, che aveva sempre la stessa espressione, nascosta dagli occhiali da sole.

Anche Joe e Nicky si girarono verso di lei, in attesa della sua decisione.

L'uscita per Chicago era la prossima.

-Cosa facciamo Boss? - Chiese Joe, per rompere il silenzio.

La donna non lo rispose. Quando si trovarono all'altezza dell'uscita autostradale, Andy girò lo sterzo per imboccarla.

-Sarà una breve visita. Abbiamo del lavoro da fare dopotutto. - Disse solamente Andy. Nile la ringraziò con un sorriso.

*******

Rivedere le strade della sua città era come ritornare a respirare per Nile. Nicolò la osservava rapito, mentre dava indicazioni a Andy e raccontava di luoghi e ricordi della sua vita. I suoi occhi erano luminosi e Nicolò sorrise a vederla così felice. Ma c'era anche una familiare ombra in quello sguardo, l'ombra che attanaglia chi deve stare lontano dalle persone che ama, per il loro bene. Tutte le persone all'interno di quell'abitacolo conoscevano benissimo tale sensazione. La macchina si fermò di fronte ad un cimitero militare e Nile si zittì all'improvviso. Guardò i cancelli del cimitero, senza però muoversi dalla macchina. I tre immortali si guardarono tra di loro, non sapendo bene che fare.

-Vuoi andare da sola? Ti aspetteremo qui se è questo che vuoi. -Tentò Joe, poggiandole una mano sulla spalla. Nile si girò verso di loro, guardandoli negli occhi ad uno ad uno.

-Nicky… puoi accompagnarmi? - Quelle parole sorpresero tutti. Nicolò perfino si aspettava che Nile preferisse Andy. Annuì a quella domanda e scese dall'auto, incamminandosi con la ragazza all'interno del cimitero.

Non ci volle molto per ritrovarsi di fronte alla lapide del padre di Nile. La cosa che però non si aspettavano, era di trovare di fianco ad essa anche la lapide di Nile. Il suo nome era inciso nel marmo, sotto la dicitura "morta in servizio". La ragazza osservò a lungo e in silenzio quelle due lapidi vicine, decorate con dei fiori freschi. Si nascose nel cappuccio della sua felpa, una lacrima solitaria percosse la sua guancia. Quella lacrima non scappò all'attenzione di Nicky e la sua mano andò subito ad intrecciarsi a quella di Nile, nel tentativo di rassicurarla.

Nile pensò a sua madre, a quando insieme andavano a comprare i fiori da mettere sulla tomba del padre. Ripensò a tutti i momenti passati con la sua famiglia, alle sue scelte e alla vita che aveva adesso.

-Come ti senti? - Chiese Nicolò, la sua mano non aveva abbandonato quella di Nile. La ragazza non rispose, si limitò solo a stringere nella mano il piccolo crocifisso che portava al collo.

-Ti starai chiedendo perché ho voluto te qui… - Cominciò Nile, lo sguardo fisso sulle lapidi. - Con Andy non posso parlare di queste cose… non capirebbe, ma tu sì. - Nicolò non capiva il senso di quelle parole.

-Perché Dio ha voluto questo per noi, Nicky? - La domanda di Nile lasciò l'uomo sorpreso per qualche secondo. Sospirò, prima di parlare: - Vorrei rispondere a questa domanda, come vorrei rispondere a mille altre domande che di sicuro ti passano per la testa. - La voce di Nicolò era calma e lo sguardo fisso sul cappuccio alzato della ragazza. - Ci sono passato anche io, e con il tempo ho fatto pace con certe domande e mi sono creato una mia teoria. -

-E quale sarebbe? -

-Che semplicemente non è ancora arrivata la nostra ora e che abbiamo ancora tanto da fare in questo mondo, abbiamo ancora del bene da fare in questo mondo. - Concluse l'uomo, sperando che le sue parole fossero in qualche modo consolatorie per Nile. La ragazza si girò a guardarlo, gli occhi lucidi.

-E' solo che… a volte mi chiedo il perché abbia scelto me e non qualcun altro. Cosa ho io di speciale ai suoi occhi? - Era quella la domanda più pressante, quel perché io? continuava ad urlare dentro di sé. E adesso che era di fronte alla sua tomba, stava urlando ancora più forte.

Nicky le sorrise, comprendendo benissimo i suoi dubbi.

-Forse eri la persona migliore per poter portare tale fardello… Le vie del Signore sono infinite dopotutto. - Disse, le mani in tasca a ripararsi dal freddo pungente di quella città.

Un lungo silenzio, in cui la ragazza ripensò a quelle parole e le masticò a lungo nel suo cervello.

Sorprendentemente, quelle parole calmarono i suoi pensieri.

-Il giorno prima di partire per l'Afghanistan, sono passata qui a fargli visita. - Cominciò, ritornando a guardare le lapidi. -Gli ho sempre fatto visita, quando sono entrata in marina e mi sono diplomata. Dovevo fargli visita per un'ultima volta. - Disse Nile, pensando alla nuova vita che lo aspettava. Una lunga vita, più lunga e più pericolosa.

-Di solito cosa fai quando lo vieni a trovare? -

-Gli parlo, anche se adesso non so che dirgli… - Nicolò le poggiò una mano sulla spalla.

-A volte il silenzio parla più delle parole. - Mormorò l'uomo, sorridendole. I due rimasero in silenzio e Nile ripercorse la sua infanzia. Ai loro Natali tutti e quattro insieme, al calore dell'abbraccio di suo padre.

Dopo poco Nile si inginocchiò vicino alle lapidi. Depositò un bacio sul nome del padre e un altro sulle lettere incise del suo nome.

-Addio papà. - Disse solamente, prima di alzarsi e incamminarsi verso l'uscita. Su quel prato diede un ultimo saluto alla sua infanzia e alla Nile del passato. Quella lapide con il suo nome scritto sopra era la prova concreta che non poteva tornare indietro alla sua vecchia vita, mai più. Guardò all'ingresso del cimitero Andy e Joe ad aspettarli, appoggiati alla loro macchina. Pensò a cosa quella nuova vita gli avesse dato, oltre che tolto. Pensò a quel gruppo di persone che era ormai diventato la sua famiglia, pronta a prendersi una pallottola per lei.

Ripensò alle parole di Nicky.

Le vie del signore erano davvero infinite.


End file.
